


everything happens to me

by openended



Series: for want of a nail [9]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medical, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  "Sam Carter/Helen Magnus - Seattle Grace Hospital."  5 sentence AU meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything happens to me

At the buzz of her pager - _911, Carter, OR2_ \- Helen smiles and offers an insincere apology for having to abandon Derek Shepherd to his own problems, and takes off at a run for the scrub room.

Through the window, she watches as Dr. Carter orders anyone just standing around to leave, points at two insubordinate interns and demands that they stand guard outside for the remainder of the surgery and let no one in, and shouts, “Someone close the damn gallery already!”

“What is it?” Helen demands before she’s even fully inside the OR and holds up her hands for gloves and a gown while she tries to understand what’s going on.

Sam looks over her mask at Helen, an open body with bizarre organs she’s never seen before lying between them. “I was hoping you could tell me.”


End file.
